Just Another Gold Medal
Just Another Gold Medal is the first and second episode of the fourth season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 61st and 62nd episode overall. Plot After LeBron's death, everyone is underwhelmed to find someone that is eager to replace him in the role. So, who is it? Well... find out in the Season 4 Premiere! Transcript Part One start the episode with LeBron recording a message to someone. Before he died. LeBron: Hi, I can’t believe I’m doing this. But I need you, we all need you man. I’ve held it off for long enough. I’d like you to replace me in a way. I think you might be the only person I can think of to do so. Yeah, I think you’ll make the team better. message ends. We then see that Kobe Bryant was listening to it the whole time. Kobe: I remember when I substituted for him as coach. We went undefeated, and now that I’m retired from playing, maybe coaching is the next step for me. Nothing’s stopping me. message comes on. Unknown Man: Hi, Mr Bryant. Erm… the Olympic officials want you for Rio. Kobe: This time, I’m not accepting. To hell with the Olympics. I’ve won ‘em twice already. Three times ain’t the charm. Plus, I’ve got five NBA rings, that’s more rings than Sonic the goddamn Hedgehog can hold. For now, I’m headed down - down to Bikini Bottom. Kobe’s getting ready for his new position with the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, LeBron’s continuing to pursue his NBA career. TV Announcer: Steph Curry, trying to get past LeBron. Curry post fadeaway, for three---and it’s blocked by LeBron! LeBron on the fast break and woah! A monster dunk for LeBron James, he’s got 36 points tonight. (After the game) Interviewer: LeBron, you defeated the Warriors; 105-93. I know you’re really happy about this. Who would you like to give a shoutout to? LeBron: Kobe Bryant. Kobe, good luck with the Bulldogs. Interviewer: Oh, you own bulldogs? Dang, you’re showing your toughness really good. LeBron: Um...yeah! Let’s go with that. Interviewer: Okaaay...now back to the ESPN studio. ESPN studio’s having... issues. Technician: (whispers to the Interviewer) There are some...technical difficulties going on right now, just end the show here. Interviewer: Alrighty then. is watching the news broadcast on his iPad on the plane as the plane stops. Captain: This is Captain Louis Mackintosh and we have now approached the land of Bikini Atoll. Now, we need David Hasselhoff to use his turbo launcher abs, or muscular boobies, if you will, to send you down to Bikini Bottom, like in the movie! Kobe: David Hasselhoff? Am I on Baywatch or something? What movie do you mean? Captain: The SpongeBob Movie, sir. Kobe: Oh god no, only true souls have witnessed the watchings of The SpongeBob Movie. Thank the Lord I didn’t. Hasselhoff: Now, Kobe I need you to hop onto my muscular boobies--- Kobe: NO! I’ll just take the submarine. Captain: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. HASSELHOFF LATER. glides into the gym with the Space Jam theme. Patrick: Aw man, I wanted Bill Murray. SpongeBob: Patrick, you've been wanting Bill Murray since the new Ghostbusters film. Patrick: That's one number I ain't calling. Kobe: Sponge dude, turn that crap off. I’m dying from the 90’s it’s giving me. punches the CD. Larry: So Kobe, give us some important news… Kobe: I would be able to, but you’re piercing my nipple with your claw. Larry: Oh. Sorry about that. Kobe: Anyway, I have a big announcement to give today. SpongeBob: (whispers to Patrick) I hope it’s bigger than Larry’s--- Squidward: Oh shut up, you immature simpletons. Mr. Krabs: So what’s the announcement? Kobe: First off, I’d just like to say-- Welcome to Season 4. Patrick: Of what? Kobe: My leg surgeries. Now, forget about that, what I’m really here for is to talk about something more important than that. Patrick: Season 5? gasps! Kobe: Seaso---NO! WILL YOU KEEP QUIET! Okay, now I need to tell you all that… Patrick: You’ll be in Space Jam 2, too? Kobe: Larry, please quiet down Patrick. I wasn’t even in it. Larry: Aye aye, captain. (mails Patrick to Cleveland) Kobe: Y--you just mailed him to Cleveland. SpongeBob: We do that every year. Kobe: Anyway, I’ll cut to the chase. I’ll be your new head coach. Just like how I was your substitute coach for a few weeks some time ago. And this team will have the same Mamba Mentality that I had. We’ll be taking Ws from now on. No Ls. Do you hear me? NO Ls. SpongeBob: (quietly) Yes! We’ll be winning for days. 82-0, just like how the Golden State Warriors won’t go this year. Gary: Mer meow, meow. Kobe: I like the enthusiasm. But now, we can never be sure of wins. It takes goddamn practice to be perfect, to begin a legend, to begin a new era. With all the blue balls and the parting of ways, you can never expect anything in this game. In this game, failure is not an option. Mr. Krabs: So why did you decline the Olympics for us? Kobe: It’s more of a story about friendship. Besides, it’s just another gold medal. Like that’s worth anything anymore. Patrick: Dang, that’s touching. Kobe: Wait, how the hell are you here? Oh wait, I have a better way to get rid of you. Larry: Mail him to Golden State? Kobe: What? No, I’ll call my friends. Shaq, Chuck! Come over and feast on this pink starfish. Patrick: Shaq? Chuck? (looks at them) But those aren’t guys, those are snakes! Kobe: Those are my pet black mambas. screams as he runs out of the gym. Kobe: Well, we’ve got that issue to solve. at phone Wait, there was another message LeBron sent along with the first one. LeBron: Yo, Kobe. My man. I’ve attached a video for the guys to watch in the message I’ve sent earlier. Please show it to them. Kobe: Yo guys, LeBron actually sent me another video. I guess he wants me to show it to you. Huddle up. plays showing Sun Jeong’s leaked footage of him in the shower from the episode “Leaked Footage Reel” Squidward: (eyeballs melt and drop on the floor) Kobe: Oh damn, wrong video. (reads address) It was sent to me by...Patrick?! Patrick: (runs back into the gym) Dang, those snakes gave me a good run! SpongeBob: Patrick, what were you doing with Sun Jeong’s leaked videos? Patrick: LeBron sent them to me. stares at him. Patrick: He always like to send me stuff. SpongeBob: (shakes his head) Anyway, let’s just watch LeBron’s real video. Be Continued... Part Two the team starts to watch the video, it buffers. SpongeBob: It's Real-Player again. Kobe: What the hell is Real-Player? SpongeBob: Something old that we got and should delete. then starts from a repeat of the beginning. LeBron: Hi, I can’t believe I’m doing this. But I need you, we all need you man. I’ve held it off for long enough. I’d like you to do replace me in a way. I think you might be the only person I can think of to do so. Yeah, I think you’ll make the team better. just stops caring as they have been watching closely in. Then they leave and SpongeBob with Kobe are the only people left. SpongeBob: That was so... Kobe: Shit! My phone's outta charge. SpongeBob: Why did you just ruin that brilliant moment? Kobe: Because it is, Sponge dude. SpongeBob: So, you sorting out the team? Kobe: Not yet man, give me a break. Did you have to let Leeb sort out the team when he came? SpongeBob: I think we did. So... who's your assistant coach? Kobe: Lobster dude... Larry. SpongeBob: Larry's a bit of a dick. Kobe: Okay then, Krabs. SpongeBob: He wouldn't do anything except for if it had the dollar sign on it. Kobe: You're saying that you want to be in for assistant coach? SpongeBob: Sure. It's a nice job to do, if they get outta hand for you. I know what to do. I've got a couple of secrets up my sleeve that I've learnt from experience, you know. Kobe: Okay then, I'll put you for that. a ringtone is heard through the empty place. SpongeBob: It's mine.. answers the call. SpongeBob: Yep, who is it? Luis: Hey, it's me. Luis... (groaning) the guy that who left here. So, we received a package... with Patrick in a box. Please... stop sending him to Cleveland. I know you guys do hate him... but come on, we can't put him on the team because the government will experiment on him and you don't want him back like a Kirby. SpongeBob: What's Kirby? Luis: You never had a Gameboy? SpongeBob: No... Nintendo was crap. has a why u say that? face that SpongeBob can't see. SpongeBob (cont.): Just send him back and we'll pay for the costs for postal packaging. Luis: 'kay. Thanks man. ends the call. Kobe: Who was that dude on the phone? SpongeBob: Luis. Old friend and used to play for us. Coaches for the Cavaliers. Kobe: They've got seriously down-hill. SpongeBob: Everyone does... it doesn't for us. We begin again. Here's what I think we should have for the team. they are doing that, Patrick and his box burst in... Patrick: What's happened to me? SpongeBob: Cleveland. Patrick: Where's Kevin? SpongeBob: At your home? Patrick: Oh yeah. soz. SpongeBob: So, Kob's. Gonna be alright? Kobe: It'll take me time. SpongeBob: That's the spirit. leaves the gym. Kobe: 2 years of psychiatrists again time, Sponge. someone is walking towards Patrick's rock. They open it and touch Patrick waking up and seeing a battered Lexi. Lexi: Hey babe. I'm back! Patrick: I thought you died. Lexi: Justin Hunt died. I worked with him for a while. But I escaped and wanted to come back to you and be your emotional support on the team. shoves Kevin off and shoves Lexi into his bed. of episode. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:SBCA Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Season Premiere Category:2017 Category:Luis TV Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:2017 Episodes